Hey, Kyoro
by Msario
Summary: Mao and Kyouya are alone in the clubroom. Nothing happens. Which is apparently a bad thing.


_Hey, thanks for clicking. A few things before we begin. _

_Mao calls Kyouya by his nickname, "Kyoro"._

_Kyouya calls Mao "Buchou", which means president. I thought that translating it made it sound weird, so I kept it. _

_So, in case you get confused, there it is. On with the story. _

* * *

It was a certain day in the clubroom, and there was a large absence of people.

Kirara was sick, somehow.

Megumi was helping out with something or another in class. She always did get along with the teachers.

Shion was at a family gathering. Kyouya would have liked to see what that would look like.

This left only Kyouya and Mao in the room.

"Hey, Kyoro." Mao propped her elbows on the table, and rested her head on her hands. She stared at Kyouya with half closed eyes.

Kyouya, who was reading a book, absently replied, "Hmm?"

Mao glared at Kyouya, with an annoyed look. "Hey! Kyoro!"

"Yes? I'm listening. What is it?" He didn't look up from his book.

At this point, Mao got up, stomped over to Kyouya, and waved her hand in front of his face.

"Heeeeey! Kyoro!"

Kyouya's eye twitched. "What is it, Buchou?" He turned the page of his novel.

Mao, now considerably aggravated, tore Kyouya's book from his hands, to his dismay. She threw it in the vague direction of the couch.

"Hey! Buchou!"

"Kyoro! Listen to me!"

"I've been listening the whole time!"

"Lies! You're a liar, Kyoro!"

Mao bared her teeth, showing off fangs that Kyouya knew all too well were too sharp to be natural.

"Liars get bitten, Kyoro! I'm going to bite you!"

"W-wait, Buchou! I'm telling the truth!" Kyouya put his arms up in defence.

"Oh yeah? What did I say, then?"

"Nothing! 'Heeey, Kyoro!' was all you said! You didn't even get to the point before you got mad at me!"

Mao pouted and raised her chin. "That's because you weren't paying attention."

"I was paying attention!"

"You were reading a book!"

"That doesn't mean I wasn't paying attention!"

"Yeah, but you weren't!"

Kyouya threw his hands up in frustration.

"Well, I'm paying attention now! What did you want, Buchou?"

Mao turned away from Kyouya, still pouting. "Hmph! I'm not telling! You probably wouldn't be paying attention!"

Kyouya sighed, and rubbed his temples. After so much time conversing with Mao, he knew what he had to do.

He stood up, walked to the couch, and picked up his book. After that, he went back to the table and sat down, searching for the page he was at.

Mao turned her head. "W-what? You don't want to know?"

"Oh? I thought you weren't telling me, Buchou."

"I... I'll tell you! Who told you I wasn't?" The small girl spun around to face Kyouya, her face slightly red.

Kyouya put down his book, pretending to be excited. His plan worked perfectly.

"Really?! What is it, Buchou?"

Mao turned even more red then before. "W-well..."

Kyouya waited. With her like this, slightly flustered and silent, she looked kind of cute...

But Kyouya knew this wasn't how she was usually like.

"I-I don't think you pay enough attention to me." Mao looked away from Kyouya.

Kyouya closed his eyes. He could feel a headache coming on.

"W-what do you mean, Buchou?"

"You haven't talked to me all day!"

"I have! Like when I had that problem while studying!"

"That was boring! That's different from talking, idiot!"

Kyouya had no clue what she was talking about. Or why she was getting so angry over it.

Mao narrowed her eyes. "You always talk when the others are around. You like them more than you like me, don't you?"

"How in the world did you come to that conclusion?!"

"You're alone in a room with a girl! If you liked me, wouldn't you want to try and d-do something with me?"

Kyouya was genuinely shocked. He didn't see that coming.

"Why would you think I would do something like that?!" Kyouya wondered what his president's image of him was, if she was expecting something like that.

"Well, b-because I..." Mao spoke quietly, almost whispering, her face an intense shade of red.

Kyouya leaned forward. "Eh? What was that, Buchou?"

Mao spun around, her mood completely changing. She pointed a blaming finger at Kyouya.

"Because! Aren't all boys like that?!"

Kyouya sighed, and rested his head on the table.

"No, Buchou. Not really."

"O-obviously! You're such a girl, Kyoro!"

"Shouldn't you be relieved I didn't try anything?"

"Whatever!"

Mao stomped to the bookshelf, and began busying herself with finding a book.

Kyouya looked at the small, hot-blooded girl, with half closed eyes. She was a handful of handfuls. Sometimes he wondered why he put up with it.

Mao seemed to have found a book. She reached up to grab it, but she wasn't tall enough to get it. After some struggling, she turned to look at Kyouya.

"Hmph!"

She quickly looked away, and continued desperately stretching for the book.

Sometimes, he wondered why he put up with it. But he was always reminded before he gave up.

Kyouya smiled as he got up to help his president.

* * *

_There you have it. Like it? Review. Dislike it? Get out. But review before you leave. _

_Until next time, have a great time. _


End file.
